Episode 305c. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 3)
Plot Anakin Skywalker (Gil) attempts to choose to help the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (Mr. Grouper) or be with the Jedi Council. When after Palpatine becomes Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), Mace Windu (Goby) tries to arrest him but when Anakin helps Palpatine, he became Darth Vader. After the execution of Order 66, two Jedis Yoda and Obi-Wan (Mickey Mouse) survived. When Padme (Molly) dies in childbirth, the duo decides to hide the babies from their father and Palpatine. Characters *Molly as Padme Amidala *Gil as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Donald Duck (from Disney) as Senator Organa *Daisy Duck (from Disney) as Organa's wife *Goofy (from Disney) as Mas Amedda *Pluto (from Disney) as R4-P17 and R4-G9 *Chewbacca and Tarfful (from Star Wars) *Stitch (from Disney) as General Grievous *Pete (from Disney) as Count Dooku *Yen Sid (from Disney's Fantasia) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Goby as Mace Windu *Deema as Shaak Ti *Oona as Sly Moore *Nonny as C3-PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grouper as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Jedi Younglings and Clones *Crabs as Separatists, Jedis, Droids *Lobsters as Nute Gunray, Jedis, Droids *Snails as Jedis and Pilots and Senators *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Luke *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Leia Trivia *This might be similar to the 2005 movie "Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith." *This is the first time the characters goes to a different places and the second time characters dies. Transcript (outside of the Senate Office) Anakin and Obi-Wan escorts Chancellor Palpatine to the Senate with a Jedi Shuttle. Before Anakin was going to depart, he turns to Obi-Wan. Gil: Are you coming, Master? Mickey: I'd like to, but I have to report to Master Yoda and the council in the Temple, you go ahead, okay? Gil: Alright, But you owe me. After Obi-Wan left to the Jedi Temple, another Jedi, much as Obi-Wan and Anakin, named Mace Windu was greeting Chancellor Palpatine. Goby: Chancellor Palpatine, are you alright? Mr. Grouper: Yes, Thanks to those two heroic Jedi Masters, they killed Count Dooku, but, sadly, General Grievous has escaped once again. Goby: General Grievous will run and hide as he always does. he's a coward. Mr. Grouper: but with Count Dooku out of the picture, the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive. Goby: Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority. A senator named Bail Organa thanked Anakin for saving the Chancellor. Donald: the Republic cannot praise you enough. Gil: Thank you, Senator Organa. A droid named C3-PO who was going with R2-D2. Nonny: It couldn't possibly be as bad as all that. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Nonny: Well, there, I agree with you. In fact, I could do with a tune-up myself. While going in the Senate, behind the columns was another senator, much as Organa, named Padme Amidala. Gil: Padme? Molly: (hugs and kiss) Anakin! Thank goodness you're alright. Gil: I missed you, Padme. Molly: I'm so worried that you and Obi-Wan have been killed. Gil: I'm okay, I'm back. You don't look nervous, aren't you? Molly: Well, no. (cheeks turning red) But I have wonderful news for you and me. Gil: What news? Molly: Something I never told you before. Gil: What news, Padme? Tell me anything... Molly: Anakin, I'm pregnant. Gil: Pregnant? That means we're having a baby? Molly: Yes, don't get too excited. Gil: Is it going to be a boy or girl? Molly: We'll find out when we're at my apartment. Gil: This is the happiest moment of my life. Molly: I know. Molly and Gil: (kisses) (at the new place called "Utapau") General Grievous lands his escape pod to a new place called Utapau. He went into the conference room and pressed buttons on the table. On the table was a hologram of a powerful, dastardly Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. Stitch: Yes, Lord Sidious? Mr. Grumpfish: General Grievous, I suggest you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar. Stitch: It will be done, My Lord. Mr. Grumpfish: The end of the war is near, General. Stitch: But the loss of Count Dooku? Mr. Grumpfish: His death was a necessary loss. Not to worry, Grievous, Soon I will have a new apprentice... one far younger and more powerful than Lord Tyranus. (at Coruscant: Padme's Apartment) That night, Padme and Anakin was at the apartment. She was a few months pregnant and thinks about Anakin and the baby. Gil: I feel like I was just loving you and the baby, Padme. I feel happy at this moment. Molly: I know, I hope stomach gets any bigger. Anakin, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo.'' We could go to the lake country where no one would know... where we would be safe. I could go early and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens. Gil: You are so beautiful! Molly: It's only because I'm so in love... Gil: No, it's because I'm so in love with you. Molly: So love has blinded you? Gil: Not what I had mind and not what I meant... Molly: (giggles) But it's probably true! (in Anakin's nightmare: Polis Massa: Medical Center) When Anakin was in bed, he felt a nightmare that Padme is giving birth and dying. Gil: Padme! Padme! Control yourself! Molly: (screaming in pain and dies) (at Padme's apartment) Anakin knew it wasn't a nightmare, he just felt a disturbance in the Force. Padme woke up and saw Anakin going somewhere. Molly: Anakin? Anakin doesn't know what to do. Then, Padme came up to him. Gil: (sighs) Molly: What's bothering you? Gil: Nothing... There was a great disturbance in the Force. (looks at the necklace) I remember when I gave this to you. Molly: Tell me what's the matter? Gil: It's about childbirth. You will die just like my mother. Molly: (sighs) You're just dreaming, Anakin. Gil: I don't want it to become real. Molly: Don't worry about me and the baby. If the Jedi Council, including Yoda and Obi-Wan, finds out you're the father, they'll pull you out from the Jedi Order. Gil: I know. Molly: Prehaps so... Do you think Obi-Wan and Yoda might help us? Gil: (suspucious) Isn't Yoda a little old to help us and did you tell Obi-Wan anything? Molly: No and not quite old, But Obi-Wan's your teacher, your special friend... he and Yoda should suspect something. Gil: Padme, I may be still a Jedi, Obi-Wan's been a great teacher and father to me, but he's still on the Council and Yoda may be old, but inside his heart, he's a powerful Jedi. Don't tell them, please! Molly: Don't worry about them. Gil: Alright, and the baby will be our blessing. (at the Jedi Temple: Master Yoda's room) The next morning at the Jedi Temple, Anakin went into the room where the small green Jedi named Master Yoda was in. Yoda: Premonitions... premonitions... Hmmmm... these visions you have... Gil: They are of pain, suffering, death... Yoda: Yourself you speak of, or someone you know? Gil: Someone... Yoda: ...close to you? Gil: Yes. Yoda: Careful you must be when sensing the future, young Skywalker. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side. Gil: I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda. Yoda: Death is a natural part of life, Anakin. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Gil: What must I do, Master Yoda? I want to know... Yoda: Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose. (at the briefing room) After Anakin visits Master Yoda, he encounters Obi-Wan who was shutting off holograms. Mickey: You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges. Gil: I'm sorry, Master. I just went to see Yoda. I have no excuse. Mickey: Gosh, Yoda is wise, powerful and a kind Jedi Master but watch out for Palpatine. Gil: What do you mean? Mickey: He requested your presence. Gil: What for? Mickey: I don't know. Off you go, Anakin. Gil: Alright. '''End of Part 3' Category:Stories